Las niñas grandes no lloran
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. "Las niñas grandes no lloran", eso le decían todos, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Tarde o temprano terminaba llorando y con el corazón roto... pero sabía, que por más lágrimas que derramara, "él" siempre estaría a su lado para secarlas. —Grayza.


He vuelto (?) Y esta vez traigo un one shot Grayza *o* un dato curioso de esta pareja es que antes no me gustaba xD Bueno… no es que no me gustara, pero verlos juntos como "pareja" se me hacía muy pero muy raro, lol. Y ahora resulta que muero por ellos (?)

Ah, casi se me olvida… los hechos ocurren en un universo alterno, igual al nuestro, osea que nadie usa magia y son estudiantes de preparatoria normales.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**LAS NIÑAS GRANDES NO LLORAN".**

"Las niñas grandes no lloran", eso le decían todos, sus maestros, sus vecinos, sus amigos, en fin todo el mundo siempre le decía lo mismo… y eso ya comenzaba a hartarle.

¿Qué sabia el mundo de su vida?, ¿acaso conocía sus penas y su dolor? No, no tenía ni la menor idea, así que lo mejor era que NADIE le dijera lo que no debía hacer, pero todos hacían lo contrario, para su mala suerte.

Pero ella también tenía la culpa, el mundo estaba en su contra y no hacía nada para evitarlo… siempre era lo mismo, siempre terminaba con el corazón roto y lágrimas siendo derramadas.

Uno diría que a sus 18 años de edad, uno ya se ha dado cuenta de que ni la vida ni el amor son de color rosa y ya ha madurado **lo suficiente** como para no caer en las mismas trampas una, y otra y otra vez; pero ella no tenia suerte con eso, nunca la tuvo…

Desde siempre el mundo y Dios la han odiado, una prueba de ello es que nunca pudo conocer a sus padres, fue abandonada en un orfanato a su suerte con una nota pegada a ella: "No la queremos, háganse cargo de ella".

Desde entonces ella no ha tenido suerte con el amor, porque hay que ser sinceros… si uno no ha recibido el amor de un padre o una familia ¿Por qué habría de recibirlo por parte de un chico? Era completamente **ilógico**.

Pero ella nunca se rindió, quería ser amada por alguien, lo necesitaba, y justamente por eso se esforzaba tanto, aunque no le hiciera mucha falta con un físico como el suyo. Su largo y sedoso cabello escarlata, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, una sonrisa capaz de alumbrar el día y un cuerpo que hacia babear a todos los hombres en la tierra.

Era perfecta, pero aun así… aun con todo eso y su personalidad única y encantadora no lograba hallar el amor verdadero, porque si bien todas esas cosas eran una ventaja suya también eran una desventaja, y una muy grande…

Los chicos jugaban con ella, jugaban con sus sentimientos… sus relaciones nunca duraban más de una mes y todavía no era capaz de entender el porqué.

Ella era muy dedicada, les daba regalos, los consentía, les recordaba cada día lo mucho que los amaba y aun así… siempre acababa igual, ellos se iban sin darle ninguna explicación y ella se quedaba sola, **otra vez**.

Era frustrante, tanto trabajo duro para nada… y ella lo sabía, muy pero muy en el fondo sabía que los chicos solo se interesaban en ella por su físico y que sus sentimientos les valían por completo, pero como toda chica enamorada, no veía la realidad por estar metida en sus fantasía de cuento de hadas.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y miro hacia el horizonte, en aquel lago en el que se encontraba siempre había tranquilidad y paz, era su pequeño santuario en el que nadie podía hacerle daño como en el resto del mundo, su rinconcito de felicidad.

¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya?... ¿24, 36, 49…? Quizás más, muchas más. Aproximadamente le habían roto el corazón unas 50 veces, y tan terca como era no se daba por vencida, aunque a esas alturas tal vez lo mejor era rendirse… y así pasar sola el resto de su vida, no había problema con eso, después de todo ya había pasado 18 largos años sola.

— No, no debo pensar así —se reprocho a si misma antes de levantarse del pasto en el que se encontraba sentada desde hacia una 1 hora o 2, tomo su mochila que se encontraba a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle— Debo ser positiva, si eso… Jellal lleva saliendo conmigo 2 meses, es lo más que he durado con un chico hasta ahora y como van las cosas y con algo de suerte podremos durar más tiempo juntos.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, 2 meses… nunca espero que un chico saliera tanto tiempo con ella, debía ser una señal, sus problemas amorosos habían llegado a su fin, tenía que ser eso.

Jellal era **diferente**, lo supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Ambos eran huérfanos, lo que en cierto modo, los unió más y sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso y él le pidió que fuera su novia y ella, más que gustosa acepto.

Y hoy, exactamente hoy, cumplían 2 meses de relación, estaba más que contenta y había decidido darle una sorpresa a su querido novio visitándolo y entregándole un enorme pastel de chocolate con fresas que ella misma había cocinado con todo su amor y cariño.

— Vaya sorpresa se llevara cuando me vea con este delicioso pastel —susurro con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas y corrió en dirección al apartamento de Jellal. Hoy era viernes, y si bien recordaba él tenía practica de fútbol en el campo del instituto al que iban, junto con sus amigos Natsu, Loke y Gray, entre otros— Bien… son las 5 de la tarde, su práctica acaba en media hora y debería llegar aquí a las… ¡5:45 pm! —grito con alegría y se sentó en una de las bancas de la recepción del edificio para esperarlo.

El tiempo paso, y sin muchas novedades las 5:45 de la tarde llegaron, Erza puso su mochila en sus piernas y abrió ligeramente el cierre de esta, adentro se podía distinguir una caja rosada en forma de corazón, la cual contenía el pastel.

— Ya es hora —dijo con alegría y entonces, alguien abrió la puerta del edificio haciendo que ella posara su vista en esta. Un chico de cabellos azules y bastante alto entro rápidamente y sin notar su presencia, ella se levanto de la banca y cuando iba a correr hacia él para abrazarlo vio con sorpresa que alguien se le adelantaba, una joven con el uniforme del colegio, de cabellos negros y que le llegaban a la cintura y de ojos morados.

No supo cómo reaccionar al ver que la chica saltaba a los brazos de _su_ novio y lo besaba apasionadamente, y este no hacía nada para evitarlo, es más… parecía disfrutarlo.

El mundo se le vino abajo, y literalmente, sintió que alguien le aventaba una cubeta llena de agua y la salpicaba por completo, ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara justamente _ese_ día? Ah, casi lo había olvidado… Dios la odia.

Sin perder tiempo camino hacia la pareja, que aun seguía besándose sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más, específicamente ella y antes de que los "tortolitos" reaccionaran los separo con brusquedad y le dio una cachetada a Jellal, solo entonces ambos chicos reaccionaron.

— ¿P-pero qué…? —balbució extrañado el muchacho y entonces se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba delante de él, conteniendo unas terribles ganas de matarlo en ese lugar— ¡Erza!

— ¿Erza? —pregunto confundida la pelinegra, Erza le la miro con odio haciendo que la chica se callara y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia su **antiguo** novio.

— Ya me lo imaginaba… supuse que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano… pero nunca, nunca espere que fuera justamente hoy… el día de nuestro aniversario de 2 meses —susurro con decepción. Quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, pero no mostraría debilidad ante esos dos, eso sí que no— No importa. Ya me he acostumbrado a tener que ver cosas así, espero que sean felices juntos, Jellal y… Ultear —escupió literalmente, la última palabra y se giro en dirección a la puerta del edificio para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí. En verdad… era una tonta.

— ¡Erza, detente! ¡No es lo que parece! —grito arrepentido el peli azul, pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya se había ido de ahí.

Comenzó a correr con rapidez, sin importarle que la gente le gritara que se detuviera ni que en plena calle había muchos carros pasando por ahí por lo que podrían atropellarla, nada de eso importaba.

Era una tonta, una ingenua, una completa idiota, ella creía que él era diferente, que él era especial, que gran error… Al final resulto ser como todos los demás.

Lo peor del asunto es que ella había tenido esperanzas, creyó que al fin su terrible maldición de que sus relaciones terminaran rápido y mal se había ido, que ella podría ser feliz con alguien…

— Vaya idiota… —dijo con amargura y solo entonces se detuvo, respiraba agitadamente y cientos de lágrimas caían cruelmente por sus mejillas, lucia patética— Las niñas grandes no lloran, que estupidez… se supone que no debo llorar, que debo ser fuerte… ¿pero cómo hacerlo? ¡Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo! —grito con frustración y se dejo caer bruscamente al suelo.

Era inútil… siempre lo fue… nunca debió seguir intentándolo, debió rendirse a la primera… pero ella creía firmemente que si seguía esforzándose encontraría al chico de sus sueños, a su "príncipe azul", pero ahora… justamente ahora que ya creía haberlo encontrado, todo se fue a la basura… como las veces anteriores.

Siguió llorando tirada en el suelo un rato más. Le daba igual que la gente que pasaba por ahí se le quedara viendo raro, le daba igual que ahora sus ropas estuvieran sucias por la tierra y sus lágrimas, ya nada importaba…

No tenia caso seguir viviendo. Sin amor el estar vivo era igual a estar muerto, o al menos eso pensaba ella. No hacía nada más que pensar, pensaba en todos aquellos chicos que le habían dicho que la amaban, que era lo más especial que les pudo suceder en sus vidas, hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que ella conocía muy bien…

— ¿Erza? —Pregunto confundido. Ella alzo su vista para mirarlo a los ojos y este, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba se alarmo— ¡¿Pero que te pasó?!

— Gray… —susurro su nombre con la voz quebrada, el chico sin perder tiempo se agacho a su altura para levantarla.

Siempre era así, ella casi lo olvida… por alguna extraña razón siempre que descubría que su novio la engañaba y terminaba en un estado de shock, **él** aparecía para rescatarla de su oscuridad, para hacerle ver que en la vida hay cosas buenas y que vale la pena vivirla, el… su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Gray Fullbuster.

— Erza… no puede ser, ¿estás así por él verdad? Por Jellal—dijo con molestia, ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aun lloraba.

No sabía porque pero Gray también sabia siempre lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y siempre acertaba cuando decía las posibles razones por las que ella se deprimía ¿acaso era un mago o una especie de psíquico? Lo más probable es que si fuera así, estaba segura de ello. ¿Si no cómo podría acertar siempre con respecto a sus problemas? Ella no era un libro abierto que pudiera descifrarse con facilidad, al contrario.

— Lo he visto con Ultear… iban a su departamento —susurro con amargura, él capto lo que Erza quería decirle, vaya, que gran idiota… mataría a Jellal por hacerle esto, en verdad lo haría. Pero ahora eso no era lo más importante, era ella… su querida amiga, Erza.

Con mucho cuidado la abrazo, logrando que ella se recargara en él y camino cuesta abajo, estaban enfrente del lago de la ciudad, y para llegar a él tenía que bajar por una pequeña cuesta empinada.

Llegaron a la pequeña pradera que se encontraba enfrente del lago y la dejo con delicadeza en el pasto, al igual que a su mochila, y se dedico a observar el enorme lago que estaba enfrente de ambos, en silencio y junto a ella.

— Es un idiota —dijo rompiendo el silencio, ella lo volteo a ver y Gray se percato de que aun lloraba, era increíble. Solo un idiota de verdad se atrevía a engañar a una chica como Erza, siendo como es ella no debería sufrir por culpa de los hombres, al contrario.

— No, yo soy la idiota… siempre lo he sido —le respondió y para su sorpresa él se puso enfrente de ella y la tomo de las manos con fuerza, lo miro confundida.

No lograba entender muchas cosas… como porque siempre le rompían el corazón, o porque sus padres la habían abandonado así como así… pero el mayor misterio para ella era Gray. Ese chico de cabellos negros y mirada oscura como la noche, aquel que siempre estaba a su lado para consolarla y apoyarla, el que le sacaba una sonrisa aun en los momentos más tristes, no lo comprendía… o más bien, no comprendía el hecho de que siempre estuviera a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas.

— No lo eres… nunca lo has sido —afirmo serio, logrando que Erza llorara con más fuerza que antes.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué era tan bueno con ella?... ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por alguien como ella?... no lo entendía…

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo Gray? —Le pregunto notablemente confundida, él se limito a sonreírle con dulzura— Solo soy una niña llorona que no sabe cuidarse por sí sola… y que irónicamente ha estado sola toda su vida.

Gray la interrumpió y le seco las lágrimas que había derramado con su mano sorprendiéndola más, algo surgió en su interior… un nuevo sentimiento que ella bien conocía.

— No eres una llorona Erza, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —pregunto divertido, ella bajo la mirada apenada— Las niñas grandes también tienen derecho a llorar, todos lo tienen… y no estás sola, yo estoy contigo y créeme que puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, eso no es malo, además de que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que yo **estaré contigo** para secar tus lágrimas.

Erza alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Gray, tuvo que contenerse de volver a llorar… él siempre era así, tan dulce, tan amable, tan cálido… ¡y no lo comprendía! Después de tantas malas experiencias amorosas ella podría afirmar que los hombres eran unos patanes egoístas, pero al estar con él, al hablar con él… ese pensamiento desaparecía de su mente.

— Gray… —un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Se quedaron observando en silencio unos minutos más, solo el sonido del viento al soplar se podía escuchar y ellos, poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia que había hasta quedar uno en frente del otro— Bésame —murmuro en baja, tanto que nadie podría escucharla, pero él lo hizo, y cumpliendo su deseo rompió por completo la distancia entre ambos con un cálido beso.

Fue un beso inexperto pero lleno de sentimientos, y a pesar de que no era el primer beso de ambos les pareció que era así, movían sus labios lentamente contra el otro y disfrutaban del momento.

¿Cómo era posible que con un solo beso él lograra hacerla temblar? Otra de las muchas cosas que no entendía, ni con Jellal se había sentido así, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió amada de verdad…

Pero como dice el dicho: lo bueno nunca dura, y en necesidad de aire tuvieron que separarse. Respiraban agitados y un fuerte sonrojo estaba en las mejillas de ambos. Erza no sabía que decir o hacer, si bien le había pedido que la besara fue por puro impulso, creyendo que él se negaría a hacerlo pero no, Gray la había besado… y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado.

— Y-yo… —dijo nerviosa tratando de buscar una excusa que le sirviera para salirse del enorme problema en que se había metido, pero no pudo decir nada ya que sin avisar, Gray volvió a juntar sus labios.

— Te… te amo —le confesó avergonzado después de separarse, ella abrió a más no poder sus ojos y sintió que el aire se le iba del cuerpo, creyó haber oído mal… pero al verlo así, tan apenado y después de aquellos 2 besos no pudo decir que era mentira.

Ella lo sabía, en el fondo, siempre creyó que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero su lado racional le decía que era mentira, que solo imaginaba cosas y ahora… después de todo, resulta que era verdad, que siempre fue verdad.

— Yo… en verdad soy una tonta, y creo que me he vuelto loca —dijo confundiendo a Gray— Me he enamorado de mi mejor amigo… —finalizo avergonzada antes de ser abrazada por el pelinegro, y que ambos terminaran tirados en el pasto, él le sonrió con ternura.

Jellal en verdad era un chico muy tonto si había dejado ir a una chica como Erza por otra, pero en esos momentos eso no le importo a Gray, es más… estaba agradecido con él y con toda la bola de ilusos que la hicieron llorar, porque gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él, de lo valiosa que ella podía ser… pero sobre todo, le hizo ver que por más que ella llorara, siempre podría volver a sonreír, junto a él, el chico que siempre estaría a su lado para secar esas lágrimas que no merecían ser derramadas.

**#FIN**

* * *

Yeah, he acabado 8D

Pienso que quedo un poco cursi, y también algo OOC pero bueno… me ha encantado como quedo, y ¡Oh, Shit! Con este one shot hago sacrilegio a mi amor por el Gruvia xD No hay remedio.

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?

**Editado 16/03/13.**


End file.
